1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfectant solution bottle for holding a disinfectant solution or concentrated disinfectant solution, particularly a disinfectant solution bottle detachably attached to a disinfectant tank of an endoscope cleaning and disinfecting unit for cleaning and disinfecting an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, endoscopes have been widely used for examination or treatment of a body cavity. An endoscope includes a variety of ducts for air supply, water supply, aspiration, etc. Its external surface and internal ducts must be cleaned and disinfected after each use.
Traditionally, various types of endoscope cleaning and disinfecting units have been used to clean and disinfect endoscopes. In principle, however, an endoscope is cleaned and disinfected in a cleaning tank through a series of processes constituted of cleaning the endoscope with cleaning water, disinfecting the cleaned endoscope with a disinfectant solution, rinsing, and drying.
During the above-mentioned disinfecting process, a pre-determined disinfectant solution is supplied to the cleaning tank from a disinfectant solution tank arranged within the unit. A pre-determined quantity of disinfectant and sterilizing solution (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdisinfectant solutionxe2x80x9d simply) is stored in the disinfectant solution tank in advance. The disinfectant solution stored in the disinfectant solution tank is produced by diluting a concentrated disinfectant solution with diluting water. Traditionally, a disinfectant solution is prepared in a specific preparation place such as a sink by the user. Then the prepared disinfectant solution is injected into the disinfectant solution tank from the inlet of the disinfectant solution tank by the user.
In the traditional case in which a disinfectant solution is prepared in a specific preparation place by the user, it is not easy to obtain a predetermined concentration of disinfectant solution.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problem.
An aspect of the present invention is a disinfectant solution bottle detachably attached to the inlet of the disinfectant solution tank of a cleaning and disinfecting unit including a cleaning tank and a disinfectant solution tank for holding a disinfectant solution to be supplied to said cleaning tank. The disinfectant solution bottle comprises a bottle body for holding a disinfectant solution or concentrated disinfectant solution, a detachable section disposed at the mouth section of said bottle body and detachably attached to the inlet of a disinfectant solution tank, means for closing off said mouth section of said bottle body, the means for closing off ruptured as if said mouth section is opened, and a sealing section disposed on said detachable section, and connected to said inlet of said disinfectant solution tank in a watertight manner for maintaining of the mouth section of said bottle body in a watertight and airtight state relative to the outside.